


i can treat you better

by xoxonct



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Bad Ending, Love Triangles, M/M, based on shawn mendes's treat u better, i feel bad for them...all, jaemin is an angel, jaemin is only a friend, jaemin loves renjun..a lot, jeno is an asshole, renjun is stupid but precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxonct/pseuds/xoxonct
Summary: jaemin is sick and tired of renjun's toxic relationship with jeno.





	i can treat you better

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i made jeno very very abusive here he is a real sweetheart in real life tho

"Come on jeno! He was just a friend!"  
"Uh huh? So mark was just a friend? A friend puts his arms around you and touches your hair? Ha-ha a friend he is you are such a slut huang renjun"  
"Don’t you dare compare me to you lee jeno god knows how many girls you have cheated me on and I still stayed with you? Since when did you tell me a fact? I don’t recall anything truthful ever since last month! You lied to me so much! What am I to you? A puppet? Some hooker off the road whom you can use whenever you freaking want?? No I’m not! So treat me with some respect!"  
"Shut up!"  
A slap sound could be heard, later a thump on the floor and then, a door slammed, hard.  
A muffled cry could be heard from the thin wall as of the small one-bedroom apartment.  
jaemin clenched his fist, knuckles white as he faced the wall next to his apartment. he leaned against it. he felt like punching and hugging someone. he wants to kick the shit out of the selfish son of a bitch and hug the precious and fragile boy who is silently crying right next to his door.  
why him? out of all people, why is he going through this? what had he done to deserve this? the jerk did not love him at all! he cheated on renjun a couple of times but, why was he still with this asshole? it’s confusing jaemin’s mind. he decided the jerk is not even worth to talk to so he decided to see renjun. quietly, he went to the apartment next to his, took a deep breath before knocking gently.  
"knock knock"  
no answer. silence. the crying stopped. just silence.  
"knock-knock"   
"GO AWAY!!" the voice sounded so broken  
"renjun......."  
"j-jaemin ah??....."  
"it’s me. I’m here"  
quiet but fast footsteps could be heard and the door was opened slowly.  
there appeared the boy jaemin cared about so much about, he looked beautiful as always. brown soft locks ruffled beautifully, creamy skin and red full lips, renjun is such a dream......but something was wrong, the beautiful hazelnut eyes were wet and streaks of dried tears were seen down his eyes direct to his chin and there was a fresh, red bruise on his left cheek. jeno felt himself burning as he look at it but calmed down as he asked softly "renjun, what had he done to you this time?" renjun couldn’t answer him, too broken to talk so he just broke down and knelt down the ground and cried his heart out.  
jaemin felt like shouting to him for being stupid enough to be with a dick like lee jeno but he didn’t, the sight of renjun broken was too much so he let himself in and shut the door gently and knelt down gently before holding him in his arms.  
he was in his arms; he was stroking his hair gently. like a loving lover, but he was not a lover, jeno, the bastard was renjun’s lover. reality check. he whispered to him gently "don’t cry...I’m here" but he cried even more "sh....don’t cry he is not worth it" he tried to calm him down but he replied "but I love him" jaemin sighed not wanting express his broken heart, trying to hide his disappointment he smiled " sleep....you're tired" he wrap his arms around renjun’s skinny body and hold him there in the cold surface of the floor but he doesn’t care as long as he is happy being with him "I’m here so don’t cry..I won’t leave you renjun...I wont" then he finally calmed down and sighed deeply because renjun knew that jaemin would be here, his best friend would be here, for him, then he closed his eyes.  
after putting renjun gently to bed, jaemin pulled up the sheets on renjun’s body along with the moomin plushie and as he snuggled into it jaemin finds that adorable and smiled like an idiot just by looking at him but it faltered as renjun adjusted to his right side showing the bruise on his left cheek clearly, where jeno had clearly slapped him and his wrist was also bruised badly too. jaemin felt like beating the crap out of jeno and go back to him, tell renjun he loved him and held him in his arms. but he can’t, renjun loves jeno, he had loved jaemin only as a friend.   
A friend.   
he caressed his cheek gently before muttering "I won't lie to you, I know he's just not right for you When you say that he's the one that you want. And you're spending all your time in this wrong situation. And anytime you want it to stop. Tell me why are we wasting time? When you should be with me instead I know I can treat you better I just want to give you the loving that you're missing. Baby, just to wake up with you. Would be everything I need and this could be so different? Just know that you don't have to do this alone, promise I'll never let you down renjun I love you too much".  
He kissed renjun’s forehead gently and hold his hand in his and kissed it while watching his best friend sleep with loving eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> read this with shawn mendes 'treat you better'


End file.
